


After the Destruction

by AshlynnHeart



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnHeart/pseuds/AshlynnHeart
Summary: Spoilers! A set of short stories based of an old AU that Aurora never died in Azran Legacies and what little that happened after the fact. (Stories also posted on ff.net seperately)Short One:Takes place after game. This is a small backstory to an old series of short stories based off the AU that Aurora never died after the events of the Azran Legacies. Leaning Rated T for suggested suicide.Short Two:A short story and continuation of The End That Made the Beginning. After the Events of Azran Legacies, Aurora is still wrapping her head on why she survived while Desmond wants to know more about the Azran. Slight fluff.Short Three:Desmond and Raymond come back from shopping and try to give Aurora a fashion makeover.





	1. The End That Made The Beginning

The point of no return already begun. Known to Aurora, the world was under attack as the Azran sanctuary released all of its golems. Below the floating sanctuary, the creatures whiz through the air with only one objection in mind: destroy humanity. Her hand touched over the ripped cloth where Bronev had stabbed her. Her heart ironically caused the destruction of humanity.

Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Descole, and Bronev were all stuck up there with her. Each confused and in horror as what had become of their own world. She walks over to them as there was one thing that they can do to save them all. She didn't want to say it was so. But...

"T-there is one thing left you can do. If all of you step into the beams of light, all the chaos shall cease."

Everyone except Bronev was up to the task until she told them, "If you go through with stepping into the beams of light, you will die."

Everyone watched her mixed with all negative emotions. She gazed backed solemnly, "The choice is yours."

Luke backed away from the group as Layton calls out to him.

"It's the only way to save everyone,"

Putting on a brave face Luke smiled at them, "Professor, I have to do it!"

With the idea out in the open, Layton, Emmy, and Descole agreed as they each jogged into a beam of light surrounding the edges of the room. While observing their courage, Aurora noticed Bronev's face; sadden, darkened, and regretful. He was not going inside the last light. So, she put it upon herself to fill it. She makes a dash to it as Layton calls her out as with Luke.

"I'm going to help, too!" She exclaimed.

Her friends already grew weak from the lights, they didn't have much time left. However, when she tried to enter she was repelled. Every move she made ended the same.

"It's not working for me, Professor!"

Then, without any acknowledgement of Aurora, Bronev dashed into the light forced to consume the deadly light. Preparation was nearly complete. Echoes of agony filled the room till they slowly fade along with the beams. Her eyes scan around her as she trembled, holding herself. Her friends, humans of this new Earth she just learned of, scattered about as corpses.

Like a crack of lightning she pleaded against the awful silence, "The light of the Azran,"

"I beg you, look upon this scene! The people of today are not foolish or selfish beings! They think of a bright future. They are great people. I can't imagine what they might achieve. If only they lived!"

When it was thought hope might be lost, a miracle sprouted. The dead awoke from their short slumber. Aurora felt true happiness fill her.

"What's going on?" Emmy cried as the sanctuary rumbled.

"The Azran sanctuary has fulfilled it's purpose,"

"You must leave at once before the sanctuary crumbles into nothing." Aurora answered.

"You are coming with us!" Luke insists.

"I have to stay." She told him.

She had to stay. However, something wasn't quite right; She couldn't tell what. He groped at her dress pulling at her to come along, "Aurora, please."

Layton tipped his hat, "Luke we have to leave, now!"

When he realized Aurora was not budging, he bellowed his last good bye in tears.

"Good bye, Aurora."

She was now alone or should have been if it were not for Descole.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

She shifts her eyes down to the familiar clothes underneath his cloak, "I-I'm completely responsible for what happened. If it wasn't for me, Earth would have never went through the pain that it did on this day. Death is what I deserve."

He approaches her. He was so close to the point she could feel his heat bounce off her body.

"You were the Azrans puppet. Played with their values in mind."

He held out his hand to her, "There is such thing as redemption. I'll be the first one to forgive you if you want to help Earth with me."

She stared into his mask wide-eyed. Her face softens with a painful smile, "Desmond."

The two jump back as a piece of floor fell feet below them. He grips her arm, "Hold on tight!"

She latched onto his waist as they leap through the newly made hole. They landed on a piece of rumble. Outside of the debris, the golems fell to their doom never taking orders ever again. Descole nudged her, "There's Raymond! Hang on, we are going to jump!"

The flying craft that was the Bostonius inched closer till they were a jump length. Aurora held tight to his middle as he grabbed onto a dangling ladder. He climbed till they made it to the door. In a second, the door swung open against the air pressure. With all of their strength they manage to close the door behind them.

Descole drags them both to the sitting room as Raymond, Desmond's trusty butler, greets them. "We are almost out of here, Master Desmond."

Descole collapsed onto a couch panting. He had such a high pain tolerance she didn't think he was injured too badly. Not knowing what to do, Aurora untied his cape and pulled off his hat and mask. Raymond suddenly popped over with a medical kit at hand.

"My stomach." Desmond gritted.

Raymond undressed the rest of his torso. To Aurora's surprise a giant bruise spread across his left abdomen. Unfazed, Raymond pressed his hand into his bruise.

"No broken bones. Lucky from what caused a bruise such as this."

As Desmond was getting bandaged up he violently tried to stand up.

"Master Desmond,"

"Aurora, your wound! It's, it's..."

Aurora looked at her old wound where it was emitting a strange glow. Suddenly, she started feeling weak.

"Clay, mud, anything of that sort." She mumbled.

It had been hours after Raymond had fixed the two of them. After he filled Aurora's gash with clay, her body quickly absorbed and repaired itself. On the other hand Desmond was completely bandaged and left to lay on a cot downstairs. Aurora sat on the floor next to him.

"This isn't right." She told him.

"I have a feeling that I was suppose to die. Why di-"

He brushed her hair away from her worried face, "They let you live."

Let her live? Why would they do that to their now useless toy? Without her noticing, he slipped her crystal off her head.

"Take a look in the mirror." He grinned.

She stood in front of a full mirror. She then realized that she no longer looked or felt like the Azran messenger she was. She instead looked just as human as her Earth friends if not for the fact she still was a golem.


	2. Last Night

The Bostonious glide through the night sky. No one aboard it was asleep unlike most of the world below them.

"Are you sure you are alright, Aurora?" Desmond asks checking up on her, she was still in the sitting area.

She sips a bit of warm tea, "Yes."

He adjusts the blanket draped over her shoulders, "I know this has been a long week. But, if I may ask, would you answer some of my questions."

"I shall try." She tells him.

"What happened to the voice of the Azran?"

She keeps an eye on her reflection in the cup, "They disappeared, I think."

"Disappeared?"

"From the time I woke up till everyone's revival, they stayed. Even though I couldn't remember what they have told you, I could feel them guiding me. Something strange happened after that. I was sure that I was going to die. Some how, some way they let me live without consequence.

I still have shards of their remnants inside me. However, I can't feel their discriminating and powerful presence anymore."

"You mean to say that you are your own person." He tells her.

She cocks her head, "My own person?"

"You are in control of your own body without influence."

She repeats her own question.

"Is this what it feels like to be human?" She asks looking into his eyes.

Desmond laid back with his arms crossed, "I suppose you can think that. I thought you felt human when you experienced some of the things on earth."

"I did do human things, didn't I?" She smiled.

"You may be a golem. But, your humanized way of thinking and interacting was far superior from the rest."

She frowns when she heard golem and looks back at her now lukewarm tea cup.

"Aurora, I-I'm far more happy that your body and mind sustained after the death of the voice. Without you here, I wouldn't have what to do without you." He added quickly.

"Desmond." Aurora whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please refrain from talking about the Azran. I know I said that I would answer your questions..."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to answer anything that you are not comfortable with."

"I want to tell things," She began.

"But, not to another being, yet."

He thought before he stands up and stepped upstairs for a while. When he came back, he brought a small notebook with him.

"Maybe you should try journaling."

Aurora set her cup down and received the book from him. It was leather and was kept closed by a string. Untied revealed blank parchment paper.

"It is blank."

He grinned, "Of course it is. Journaling is a type of therapy that you write to relieve stress. Only you know what you write. I had many of them over the course of time."

"Your people write in a different language than what I can read. Perhaps you could show me how to write?"

He nods, "You got it."

Her eyes brightened with ideas, "Can you show me everything that there is to be human in this time and age? I particularly like cooking, traveling, and willing to dress how you dress."

"You don't have to dress out of your norm."

"Please, Desmond?" She begs.

He chuckles, "If that's really what you want, then you've got it."

"What does 'you got it mean'?" Aurora inquires.

"How about we sleep before we get into English lessons?"

"Yes. Sleeping would be best." She agrees.


	3. Dress Up

"Aurora, we are back!" Desmond exclaims.

As always, she stood by the sitting area awaiting for his arrival.

"Welcome back, Desmond, Raymond."

Desmond and his butler, Raymond, came over to her with bags gathered at their arms. She tried helping them but Desmond held them closer to himself.

"These are a surprise." He teased.

Aurora clasped her hands bemused, "A surprise? For whom?"

They brought her downstairs where the three of them slept. Starting with Raymond's bags they laid out articles of clothing on her bed. She studies them from afar.

"Are these for me?"

He smiled, "All of them. Since you said earlier that you wanted to dress more like us, we decided to look for some clothes for you."

Raymond interrupts, "The nice sales woman mostly helped us pick out things."

Desmond chewed at his lip, "Right. Though to say that I had no taste in clothing was a little unprofessional."

Taking his side next to Aurora, Raymond bowed.

"I'll take things from here, Master Sycamore. Please wait upstairs and we will start our miniature runway."

He looked at the two kind of disappointed. But, then again, he apparently didn't know fashion.

"Alright. Make sure she looks her best, then."

After time passed, Raymond came back.

"Here is outfit number one."

Desmond smiled in amazement as Aurora surfaced with a nice blue dress. Her hair was also styled into a ponytail. She stood there with her arms behind her.

"How is it, Desmond?" She asks.

"Very pretty, it matches your eyes."

She smiled fidgeting with the fabric, "Thank you."

"Do you want to keep it? Does it fit? I brought them from the best brand." He babbles.

She tilts her head, "Am I not already given this as a gift?"

"Yes. However, if you don't like it, or you feel too uncomfortable we can return them for something else; Is what I am getting at." He explains.

This was a new concept for her. She never had a choice in what she wore or what she liked for that matter. She wasn't sure what she liked. But, to make them happy she would try on these outfits for both Desmond and Raymond.

"Let's try on some more outfits, Miss Aurora." Raymond insists.

The second outfit was a sky-blue sweater, a white blouse, and a dark pleated skirt. This time her hair was loose. The skirt was nearly rolling down her hips, the shirt and sweater were fine. The third outfit was a plaid blazer with matching pencil skirt. Desmond leaned whispered into Raymond's ear, "Got to take that back. She looks like one of my school teacher's from years ago."

Aurora frowns, "Is it not good?"

He straightens up, "No, you look really nice in that one. Really!"

Her face brightened up.

"I'll get rid of it." Raymond whispers back.

"It's been such a long time since I've been through this." He sighed.

They went through additional sharp looking outfits till they were out of mixing and matching ideas. When it came time to review all of the clothing, again, Aurora looked at them all wearily. Who knew that choosing clothing was this hard. Some clothes definitely did not fit her but some where what Desmond found cute or stunning. On the other hand, Aurora felt most of them were not right for her.

Then, she urges the butler to pull her hair up and making Desmond leave once more.

"Outfit number twenty." Raymond announced.

Here came Aurora in a pink sweater and green shorts; hair tied up in a soft blue bow. Desmond stares at her tongue-tied.

"I think these pieces of clothing suit me best." She tells them.

He hesitates, "A-are you sure you want to wear them? That's what-"

"I am sure. I really like them. Do you?"

He shoves the stuck words into his stomach and genuinely smiles.

"Why yes. It's perfect."

Desmond caught Aurora looking though her new clothes. The ones she was keen on keeping, anyway.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

Her new nightgown twisted around as she found out he was watching her.

"Yes. Well, no. Why are we keeping all of these clothes?"

"Humans tend to wear many outfits throughout the year. A full closet is in order."

She perched on her bed, "Do you have different outfits?"

He nods, "Since I am a scientist and such, I don't like the idea of choosing too many outfits. But, yes, I have the odd shirts and trousers."

"Just like what Emmy said, I think you look handsome in anything." Aurora agrees.

"Wait, Emmy said that?!"

"She told me a number of things about men while we were alone."

Desmond didn't know what to say and struggled with his inner feelings.

"W-what else did Emmy had to say about men (me?)"


End file.
